


(Literally) Falling For You

by SherbetLemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Bars and Pubs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Romance, Slow Dancing, Waiter Keith (Voltron), festival date, well Keith thinks Lance is the enemy at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbetLemon/pseuds/SherbetLemon
Summary: When Lance attempts a terrible pickup line on Allura by falling to the floor yelling ‘I think I’ve fallen for you’ it goes about as well as you’d expect. Keith ends up tripping over him and silently vows to end his life, slowly and painfully.But when Lance returns, playfully asking for forgiveness, he starts to forget his original mission.Pubs, puns and dancing, the two slowly fall for each other’s charms!





	1. Chapter 1

‘Lance, I’m telling you this is a bad idea.’

Sitting at a rickety table in the middle of a busy pub, the three were one drink into the evening and Pidge was already knocking down Lance’s latest seduction plan.

‘Pidge, come on,’ he insisted, gesturing to himself with raised eyebrows ‘it’ll work.’

‘Buddy,’ Hunk spoke kindly, dropping an anchoring hand onto his shoulder, ‘it’s not gonna work.’

‘Alright guys I didn’t want to do this but I am.’

The others sighed, rolling their eyes and losing interest fast as Lance slammed his fist onto the table.

'Nope! I’m doing this. I am calling you out!’ He threw a dramatic accusatory finger towards the rest of the party, ‘you guys never support me.’

Pidge took a sip of her drink, glaring over the glass, ‘I’ll support you when you stop acting like an ass.’

Lance frowned, deep enough that his lips were basically falling off his chin. ‘This is gonna be cute, okay? Allura will think I'm funny and then she’ll think I’m adorable and then she’ll want to date me.’

'She won’t.’ Pidge reassured flatly.

Hunk sighed, ‘Listen, we’re not questioning how cute you are,’

Lance beamed. Hunk was truly an angel sent down from heaven to cut out society’s negativity.

'I’m just questioning the sanity of your plan.’

Scrap that, Hunk was just like all the others, a tollbooth on the highway to love and Lance was broke.

'Y’know what,’ he announced, glaring at the rest of the table before taking a swig of his drink, ‘imma do it anyway.’

Pidge muttered a ‘never doubted that’ as she rolled her eyes whilst Hunk looked like he had just put his hand on chewing gum - and it was still warm. Lance chose to ignore them both. A classic move that always landed him in trouble.

Watching Allura present the table ahead of them with their food he pulled himself up to full height in his chair. As soon as she turned toward him, he threw a hand to his head in a swoon and leaned hard to the left, falling dramatically to the floor.

'Oh no!’ He cried, back of his hand resting on his forehead and eyes shut like a damsel in distress, ‘I think I’ve fallen for you!’

He lay there for a minute until he realised that he’d gotten no response. He peeked an eye open. Sure enough, the pub was still bustling, completely ignorant of his smooth pick up line.

Glancing up at the table he found Hunk looking down at him with pity, PITY. And Pidge was cackling, head thrown back like a witch without a care in the world. Feeling about ready to punch the laughter out of her he watched Allura glide behind them. Of course, she hadn’t even noticed Lance’s display, had bypassed their table entirely to clear another one because she was dedicated to her job and an all round  _together_  human being.

Lance groaned, rolling his head to the side and accepting his fate. It was here where he belonged. On the pub floor where the carpet contained the stains of the years and OH GOD THERE WAS A HAIR IN HIS MOUTH. He spluttered grossly, rubbing his tongue against his teeth in a desperate attempt to rid his mouth of the rank wire currently latched onto it.

~~><><><><~~  
  
‘Keith, you remember which one’s gluten-free, right!?’

'Yes Shiro!’ Keith swung around, gesturing a plate upwards as he continued manoeuvring backwards through the pub, ‘it’s this one!’

He caught Shiro’s smile and was turning around when his foot caught on a log. With arms full of plates and only pure will power to fight gravity he plummeted to the ground. Plates soared through the air and crashed down around him like gigantic hail stones.

He blinked, lifting himself up onto his knees. Below him was a single intact plate. Victory! However, it was short lived when he realised it was lying below his chest meaning he’d landed on it and was subsequently caked in tomato pasta sauce. Wonderful. That won’t stain his whiter-than-white work shirt.

Vaguely aware of the applause surrounding him he honed in on the, far too close, ‘ayyyy’ coming from behind him. The floor behind him to be precise. Suspiciously close to where the log was.

He turned with a murderous glare that would send the crows fleeing for miles to find the owner of the offending noise. As it turned out the log was a man. A man now at the top of Keith’s personal wanted list with a reward only offered in exchange for his corpse. He was laughing too, still on the ground might he add. What the hell was he doing on the floor!? Feeling frisky for medieval carpet or something? Literally couldn’t stand the food? Wanted to mock a minimum wage waiter and make him lose half his salary? Keith was fuming.

'Don’t you have something to say?’ He hissed, eyes lit with the fires burning in hell.

'Uhh...’

The man was an idiot. A living breathing idiot. An absolute idiot, now sporting a smirk,

'Watch where you’re going.’

He was a dead idiot. A freaking murdered idiot. Keith was about to straight up kill the man, when a hand caught his shoulder. So he was a murder victim with a guardian angel? Congratu-fucking-lations stranger.

'Keith are you alright?’

As it turned out, Allura was the guardian angel, not that Keith was surprised because, as he looked up at her, the lamp framed her like a halo.

'I’m fine.’ He grunted before ripping his shoulder out from underneath her hand and gathering the food back onto a plate.

Allura simply nodded before quietly brushing the broken ceramic into a dust pan. Inwardly thanking her for taking over, Keith was free to march back to the kitchen and hide from his humiliation.   
  
~~><><><><~~  
  
Keith was allowed to finish his shift on kitchen duty, washing up plates dressed in a horrific shirt from a crime scene. Shiro had laughed. Keith still hadn’t. He’d caught Allura giggling every time she’d returned to the kitchen and it had only just stopped rubbing him up the wrong way. By last orders he was calm, and the trays were looking like they were carved from freshly polished onyx. That probably had the biggest effect on Keith’s mood; his anger had cleared years of baked on dirt so he was basically a superhero.

'Keith.’

Allura was calling him from the door, face a little wary but no longer giggling, Keith noted. He turned to give her his full attention.

'Yeah?’

She bit her lip, giving him a once over. ‘You don’t have a spare shirt or something?’

Keith sighed, ‘Nope. Didn’t think I’d get attacked by a floor demon tonight.’

Allura smiled, clearly fighting to keep her amusement internal. ‘Doesn’t matter. Anyway, someone wants to speak to you, so come to the bar when you’re ready.’

Keith raised an eyebrow but shook the water from his hands and dried them off.

Entering the bar he instantly regretted every decision he’d made in his life that had led him to this moment. The floor demon was still here. Sat on a bar stool and pathetically stirring ice cubes in a glass with a straw. Allura was nearby and at his appearance pointed to him with a grin. Oh great. This was who was waiting for him.

He dragged himself over, keeping the bar as a buffer between them and cleared his throat. The stranger looked up quickly, smile quirking in his mouth before guilt immediately flooded his features. He stood up, slamming his hands to the wood and wide eyes staring into Keith’s own.

'I am so so so sorry about earlier!’

Keith was stunned, blinking dumbly back at him.

'I was trying to flirt with Allura and then I was feeling sorry for myself and then I missed how pissed you were AND I didn’t even apologise. And I’m just...’ he lowered himself down, cowering like a puppy. ‘I’m really sorry, I’ll never enter this establishment again, and I’ll never try something that stupid again either.’

Keith pouted, looking at his shoes. This apology was really putting a damper on the whole "cast him down to hell" thing he had going on. He mumbled a bitter, ‘My boss will kill me if I drive customers away.’

'Then I’ll come in everyday!’ He was looking up at Keith again, desperate yet determined. ‘I’ll buy every single drink, every meal, whatever it takes for you to forgive me!’

It was hard to look at him with his pleading eyes and genuine guilt. He seemed sincere and it was really clashing with the smug, carefree jerk Keith had pegged him as. He sighed, ‘Whatever, it’s fine.’

The stranger beamed, seemingly cleared of guilt. Keith had to admit the smile was a good look on him, maybe even attractive if he was honest. But he wasn’t, so that thought got pushed way back behind the one of finding himself flat on the ground surrounded by massacred crockery.

'I’m Lance by the way.’

Oh he wanted to continue conversing? Keith wasn’t on board with this.

'You can write that on my grave stone when you bury me.’ He continued and winked at him before getting to his feet.

Gallows humour? Keith smirked despite himself, at least he acknowledged his anger. It was kind of refreshing.

'Keith.’ he replied. And if the reward changed from corpse to alive that wasn’t any of his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna leave this as a one-shot but also got a bunch of ideas for flirty encounters so there'll probably be more! I just got too excited and wanted to upload now :)  
> Thanks for reading!! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance returns to the pub, as promised, requesting forgiveness. Keith starts to soften.

The next day at work found Keith distracted. Sure, he did his job but not without copious sweeps of the vicinity with only one sight in mind. Which unfortunately meant extra waiting times for the customer’s, but he figured it would be character building for them. Lord knows they needed to learn the virtue of patience.

He was just… curious. Curious to see whether yesterday’s idiot, Lance, would keep his word. Sadly, Satan’s incredibly human offspring had decided to set up shop in Keith’s mind. He was ignorant and understanding. Insolent yet humble. Infuriating but oddly charming.  
Keith shook his head. He had to remember that he’d given him an out with his apathetic words. He shouldn’t expect much. Flinching at every slight movement in his peripheral vision was not a habit worth indulging.

The door swung open and his head whipped around like an eagle, surveying the dark wooden tables and tattered wallpaper through the serving hatch.

Damn. Just another old man.

He turned back to the kitchen a little disappointed and faltered. Shiro had been watching and was now sporting one of those knowing smiles he saved for when he was building up blackmail material. Keith pretended not to notice, just like how he pretended that he was not interested in who happened to drop by the pub. A gust of wind blew though the room and Keith almost gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned back around. Brown hair, blue eyes and an aura of awkwardness. He was back!

‘See something interesting, Keith?’ Shiro asked, a little too innocently.

It was then he realised his lips were pulled tighter than usual and curving upwards. Their disobedience was a newfound discovery and one that would not last. For now, he set them back down with a promise of later punishment and turned to Shiro.

‘Not really, I’m just gonna go clear some tables.’

The chef raised an eyebrow, smirking, ‘make sure you watch where you’re going.’

Keith threw him a glare and chose to take the higher road by not responding to the extremely offensive comment that played with his still raw wounds.

Leaving the kitchen, cloth in hand, he found Lance tucked into the corner with half a pint of coke on the table in front of him and his phone in hand. Keith wiped tables like stepping stones until he was clearing the one right beside him.

‘Is it really wise to return to the scene of a crime?’ He asked in what he hoped was the casual tone he’d been practicing in his mind all day and definitely not the flirty one Shiro would claim it to be. He wiped down the table without sparing the boy any attention to assure just how much Keith did not care for his company.

‘I’m a man of my word,’ Lance replied smoothly, ‘plus people don’t expect the guilty to return, therefore, I’m no longer a suspect.’

Keith turned with a smirk, ‘pretty sure that logic only holds when the perpetrator wasn’t caught red handed.’

Throwing a hand to his chest, Lance gasped loudly, ‘what are you saying!? I’m an innocent man having a quiet drink by himself.’ Then he flicked his eyes around the room, speaking in a hushed tone, ‘only you and I know what happened yesterday, we don’t need any of the riff-raff asking questions.’

Keith smiled. It was cute how Lance was convinced no one here had witnessed yesterday’s horrific incident. Or maybe he was just trying to convince Keith that people wouldn’t recognise him for it? That would be... well, rather sweet actually. It made his insides a little fuzzy, but he swallowed the feeling down and clung to his gruff exterior like a man hanging off a cliff in the middle of storm. 

Raising an eyebrow, he opted for the safe route of argument, ‘hate to break it to you, but your picture’s behind the bar with a big sign saying trip hazard.’

‘So I’m a pin up now?’ Lance responded immediately, before taking a long sip of his drink and sitting back smugly.

‘If you call a mugshot sexy, then sure.’

Lance looked at him through his lashes and answered in a dead pan tone, ‘Oh I would.’

Keith tried to hold in his laughter but when Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively he lost it. Noise escaped his lips and he was forced to hide it behind a hand.

‘Alright,’ he said as he calmed down, settling into the seat opposite him. He figured he’d earned a break and the pub wasn’t that busy. It was definitely not because he was enjoying this back and forth with Lance. ‘So, you’re the pubs darling pin-up but also a certified danger to society. How do you plead?’

‘Guilty.’ He replied without hesitation.

Keith hummed, ‘Does that mean an extended sentence?’

‘You tell me,’ was the reply, as Lance leaned forward and batted his eyelashes. ‘Am I forgiven yet?’

Keith smiled. He was getting reeled into a ridiculous game, but he totally wanted to play. ‘I don’t know, the pub was pretty full yesterday, a lot of people witnessed my embarrassment.’

Lance nodded sympathetically, ‘so what you’re saying is you want to see me again tomorrow?’

A smirk pulled itself onto his lips, it seemed there was a lot of insubordination going on today. He had to admit, Lance was good at this, but he was determined to be better.

‘I’m saying if you want to pay off the meals you cost, you’re gonna have to come back.’

Lance grinned at him, ‘oh I’ll be back.’

Eyeing him with caution, Keith made a move to get up. ‘That sounds kind of suspicious, I’m not gonna find you on the floor again?’

Lance chuckled, ‘pretty sure the problem was that you didn’t find me.’

Keith fired a warning glare as the other fought hard to keep a straight face. Lance walked the tightrope between cheeky and offensive and Keith should not find that attractive. But that smile was contagious, and Keith was drawn to it like a black hole.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ He said sternly, practically able to feel the compressed laughter nearly spilling from Lance’s lungs.

He was in trouble.  
  
~~><><><><~~

‘One portion of chips for table five!’

At Shiro’s call, Keith swept up to the counter, grabbing the plate, and yelling ‘got it!’ before swooping back into the pub like clockwork.

As it turned out, the resident at table five was a mischievous gremlin, grinning at him with pride. That look meant trouble.

Keith bypassed the table, pretending not to notice Lance but watched out of the corner of his eye as an impatient pout tied itself into his lips. It effectively lassoed Keith and he curved back around the opposing tables, landing in front of Lance’s.

Presenting the plate in front of him he announced, ‘One portion of chips.’

‘Thanks!’ Lance chirped, then he pushed the plate back to the other side of the table and kicked the chair back too. He flicked his eyes between it and Keith in an unvoiced question.

‘Oh, are you waiting for another party?’ Keith asked, a little confused.

‘Yes,’ Lance replied with insistence, as if it were obvious. How was Keith supposed to know he came with someone else!?

‘Okay...?’ Lance was still wearing that expectant gaze and it was frustrating that he couldn’t work out why. He cast his eyes down to the chips. Maybe he’d been neglecting his job? It’s just that when Lance appeared, he no longer felt like a waiter. Meeting through a less than desirable situation had left Keith forgetting his professionalism. It was as if he and Lance spoke through different means.  
But maybe he didn’t see it like that?

‘You want to order something else?’ He finally asked, hoping to mask the disappointment that came with his recent conclusion.

‘I don’t know,’ Lance smirked, propping himself up on his hands, ‘what do you fancy?’

Keith was stranded on a hill in the Sahara Desert, completely lost and very much irritated. ‘Sorry, but I think you should decide for yourself what you’re gonna order whether or not it’s for you or your friend.’

Lance’s smirk fell to mirror Keith’s own confusion, ‘wait, what?’

‘You’ve only ordered one plate of food but you’re also waiting for someone to return?’

Lance’s eyes glittered with realisation before he burst out laughing, ‘no no I meant you! I was asking you to join me!’

‘Oh.’

Keith went bright red. Well that was far more awkward than it needed to be.

‘I’ll just tell Shiro I’m taking my break.’ He quickly shuffled away, a living, barely-breathing radiator.

~~><><><><~~

After a brief moment trying to settle himself down, Keith landed back in the seat opposite Lance, apron abandoned. The menace grinned.

‘So, Keith.’ He began, lips curling like a Cheshire Cat, ‘I’d like to apolo-fries for the incident the other day.’

He was gesturing to the plate between them, clearly very proud of himself. Keith did not find the pun funny. But the dork telling it was laughing, loud and bright without a care in the world and Keith couldn’t fathom why. What he did know was that it was contagious, like the plague. The sounds poked at Keith’s cheeks, twirled pirouettes around his head and tugged at his lips. And he was having trouble thinking of Lance’s excitement as anything other than completely adorable - which was illogical! Not to mention his utter pride in such a poor joke did actually make Keith want to laugh. The task of maintaining a straight face was nigh on impossible, but he relented.

‘You know what,’ he began, smirk peering out of the depths and onto his cheeks, ‘I had accepted your apology but, now, I’m taking it back.’

Lance’s face fell open in mock horror, ‘but a pun is the sincerest form of apology!’

Keith snorted, ‘How’d you come to that conclusion?’

‘Well,’ Lance began, picking up a chip and using it like an extended finger waving in Keith’s face, ‘a pun takes a lot of consideration, this means I put effort into the apology.’

Keith nodded sarcastically, but Lance kept going, if anything it propelled him forward.

‘You also make yourself vulnerable when you make a pun. I showed that I was willing to share the hurt you felt.’

Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance nodded solemnly, as if recalling a tough memory.

‘Yes, this might surprise you, but people don’t always appreciate a good pun.’

Widening his eye’s in exaggerated shock, Keith responded with a sarcastic ‘Really?’

Lance hummed, ‘They may even say they won’t accept your, carefully crafted, incredibly meaningful, heartfelt apology.’ He added fluttering lashes to the end, gazing into Keith’s eyes, full of hope.

‘That’s rough.’ Keith replied without sympathy, brazenly stealing a chip from the plate and munching loudly on it.

‘It is.’ Lance nodded insistently, forming his best puppy dog eyes and attacking Keith with them, ‘so do you forgive me.’

Keith smirked, ‘No.’

Lance’s features dropped, it seemed his plans had been foiled and this pleased Keith immensely. He waved a chip in the others face, taunting him like a donkey and a carrot, ‘You can’t pay me off with food.’

Lance was shocked. Shocked and offended and appalled ‘How dare- I would never- you know-‘ before settling on a drawn out ‘wow.’

Keith played the part of innocent angel as he munched on the food, shrugging his shoulders, ‘just stating the facts.’

‘Those were a means to a pun and NOT a bribe.’ Lance insisted pulling the plate away from the other and into his territory. ‘I can’t believe you’d taint the sanctity of these innocent potatoes.’

Keith smirked, leaning back in his chair, ‘their sanctity was ruined the moment that pun left your mouth.’

Lance pouted, sliding an arm around the plate like a wall, ‘No more apology potatoes for you then.’

‘So, you admit they were offered as an apology?’

Lance narrowed his eyes. He knew Keith was trying to trick him, but couldn’t work out how, ‘Yes?’

‘Oh, so like a bribe then?’ Keith grinned widely, eyes wild with held back laughter. Lance blushed.

‘N-n-n-no! You tricked me! You’re twisting my heartfelt words!’

‘Not sure I’d call apolo-fries heartfelt.’

‘Keith.’ Lance was serious again, clutching a hand to his heart, ‘some people’s hearts speak sonnets some whisper sweet-nothings and others produce well thought-out puns.’

Keith smiled despite himself. He’d take dorky puns over thousand word essays any day, especially when the writer was so cute. And oh wow, this had escalated. Maybe Lance was right about the power of puns - Keith certainly hadn’t cared for him when they’d first met but now he was calling him cute!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update won't be for a few weeks as I have exams and really need to prioritise them BUT it will continue :)  
> Thanks for reading!! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally forgives Lance and they both makes some realisations

Lance had become something of a regular at the Castle Ship Pub. Walking through the door alone, he now felt confident, knowing that Keith would be there to flirt with and tease. This new evening tradition had quickly become the highlight of his days. Keith not only put up with his ridiculous sense of humour, but he also seemed to enjoy it. He challenged his ideas and played on his words. And those little twitches at the corners of his mouth when he pretended Lance wasn’t funny - yes, he saw them - were completely adorable and shockingly addictive.

So, he returned, again and again, under the pretence of asking for forgiveness. When, in reality, he really wasn’t sorry that Keith tripped over him, in fact he was thankful that Allura hadn’t seen him. Not that he didn’t like her! It’s just that, with Keith, there was a spark.

He’d only spoken to him because he’d caused trouble and wanted to make amends - a fiery rage wasn’t something he wanted directed at himself.

But then his fury simmered down, and his lips quirked at his joke and Lance realised there was more to him than volcanic anger. Now there were butterflies swooping around in his stomach and Keith’s breaks were over too soon.

‘Good evening Allura!’ Lance greeted brightly, sliding into a seat at the bar.

‘Lance.’

She shuffled around the bar to stand in front of him with shoulders hunched and expression solemn, ‘I’m sorry, Keith isn’t working tonight.’

‘Oh.’ Lance felt his heart fall. Disappointment pattered down on him like rain falling in summer. He hadn’t anticipated that Keith might not be here, and the reality left him feeling hollow. Would it be weird to leave without getting a drink? He heard a snort and tore his head up.

Allura had a hand clamped over her mouth, chuckles spilling between her fingers, blue eyes sparkling above, ‘I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist!’

Lance gave her a face dipped in confusion.

‘Keith is working tonight.’ She clarified, broad smile covering her face. She was a wicked one, Lance could see her riding a broom home from work.

‘That was cruel!’ He announced, although he couldn’t say he was angry with a clear conscience since he was fairly relieved Keith was there. ‘I expected better from you.’

‘You expected wrong.’ She quipped, before heading to the kitchen and fetching Keith - who Lance had just now realised was an embarrassingly important part of his life.

‘May I see the cocktail menu please good sir?’ Lance asked regally at Keith’s arrival, watching a hesitant smile creep onto his lips.

‘Sure.’ He reached under the bar and produced a small double-sided menu of drinks titles and descriptions. Lance quickly scanned the sheet before stabbing a finger on the top one and sliding it across the bar.

‘I’d like the I forgive you.’

Keith faltered, sending Lance suspicious eyes. ‘Pretty sure that says Long Island iced tea’

Lance shrugged, grin pegging the corners of his mouth to his cheek bones, ‘Agree to disagree.’

Keith sighed but began pouring the drink as the other watched eagerly, like it was a science experiment.

‘Y’know I think you should call it by its real name.’ Lance said, as Keith poured the last of the cola on top. He frowned, glancing up in confusion.

‘I _was_ calling it Long Island iced tea?’

Lance smirked.

‘I told you it was called the I forgive you and the customer is always right so,’ he eyed the glass with purpose.

Keith sighed, ‘fine.’

Grabbing a straw and garnishing with a lemon slice, he slid the drink over with a small smile pulled on his lips that Lance was sure he was meant to be hiding. He very much appreciated the lapse in guard.

‘Here’s one _I forgive you_.’

Lance beamed, ‘You finally said those sweet sweet words.’

Keith laughed, a soft pink decorating his cheek bones. It made Lance swell with pride and he took a sip of his drink before he could do something embarrassing like tell him that.

‘So, since I’ve forgiven you,’ Keith began, leaning up on the counter. The pub was quiet, so it seemed he could dedicate time to Lance, much to his delight. ‘Why were you on the floor that day?’

It was Lance’s turn to blush. Only he wasn’t just wearing a powder, it was a full soaking of his cheeks. He took a completely casual sip of his drink whilst he calmed himself.

‘That was uhh... a mistake?’

‘No shit.’

Lance barked a short laugh, steering the conversation like an expert, ‘So anyway how was your day?’

Keith brushed the attempt aside, ‘I believe you have an outstanding unanswered question?’

Lance hummed, lost in the way the ice cubes melted into his drink.

‘My question?’

‘Fine’ Lance grumbled. ‘So y’know Allura goes to Altea university?’

Keith nodded.

‘Well I may go there too and Allura might be in the same Astro class with me and I could have developed a major crush on her.’ He hid behind his drink, skin feeling uncomfortably hot and hoped this would be the end of it.

‘And how did that lead you into ending up lying on the floor of a manky old pub?’

Keith was not letting this go and Lance was pulling at threads trying to keep away from talking about it.

‘Wow, you do not have respect for your place of work.’ He replied nervously. Keith shrugged.

‘Believe me, that was doing it favours.’

He kept his eyes glued to Lance who was convinced his skin was turning inside out.

‘Well,’ he coughed, ‘anyway.’

He cleared his throat again, as Keith gave him a wonderfully fake innocent smile. He knew this had to be embarrassing and was lapping it up, one sentence at a time. Lance bit the bullet and dove through the next words, ‘I had no idea she worked here so when we came in for a drink I was convinced it was time to bring out my moves.’

Keith hummed, ‘I can see how this could backfire.’

‘Keith!?’ Lance yelped, completely offended, ‘My moves are ten out of ten! No wait! Eleven out of ten.’

‘Right, but floor?’ He pressed, leaning further into his hand to get a better view of Lance’s face for the finale.

‘Ughh!’ Lance groaned, before ripping off the plaster with a swiftly spoken sentence, ‘I thought it would be cool if I fell to the floor yelling ‘I’ve fallen for you!’ okay!?’

Keith erupted with unrestricted laughter, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shuts. ‘Oh my god! I knew it would be good, but that is gold!’

Lance watched in awe. He should’ve been embarrassed but it didn’t seem to cross his mind when Keith’s walls were finally lying flat. He had snickered before, had worn smiles that refused to be restrained, but he hadn’t bellowed before. The sound rang through Lance’s whole body and he swelled with pride at how he’d managed to make the other comfortable. He liked this guy. A lot. The realisation had the embarrassment finally rain down on him. And the dosage only doubled when Keith wheezed out a, ‘You’re so lame!’

Shrinking into his shoulders like a tortoise he mumbled a defiant, ‘you have to admit it was pretty clever,’

Keith took a deep breath, the last of his laughter trickling away. He nodded, ‘yeah, I’ll give you that. And you were brave enough to actually go through with it-‘

His sentence was cut off with more laughter, but Lance was glowing red for more reasons than one now. Keith thought he was brave and that was now the only word practicing acrobatics through his brain. Brave. Lance could go with that.

‘And now I get to talk to your handsome face, so was it really a failure?’ He breezed, confidence returned. Keith choked on his laughter and Lance’s brain supplied a substitute for brave: stupid. Yep, he was beyond stupid. Stupid mouth running stupid words and dropping Lance in stupid trouble. Oh god, he was embarrassment walking.

Clearing his throat after what felt like hour, Keith said ‘Yeah, not a total failure,’ before stiffly turning away to serve a customer. Lance stared, mouth agape. Maybe brave wasn’t stupid? Or maybe being stupid wasn’t that bad?

~~><><><><~~

End of the night and Keith was drying the last of the dishes as Shiro grabbed a towel and joined him. He nudged his hip before leaning against the counter next to him, ‘So, did I hear incorrectly, or did you actually forgive Lance earlier?’

Keith squeaked, only able to stare at the towel in his hand without making connection as to why he was holding it and a wet glass. Shiro laughed and shoved a hand onto his head, ruffling his hair.

‘Glad that’s over!’ He announced happily, continuing to dry dishes with a spring in his step.

Over? The word plummeted through Keith’s mind. What was over? Lance’s visits? Oh god, he kept coming in to ask for forgiveness, maybe he wouldn’t return now? Maybe that was the last time they’d see each other. A lump formed in his throat.

He didn’t want it to be the last time.

He liked Lance. More than he cared to admit. And now there was a possibility he wouldn’t come back.

‘Shiro?’

The other turned, concern spread across his face at the small voice. Keith looked up at him, worry gnawing at his mind. Shiro looked so large at moments like these. Strong but gentle. Protection.

‘What if he doesn’t come back?’

Shiro tilted to two o'clock, ‘What do you mean?’

‘I forgave him.’ Keith persisted, ‘Now he doesn’t have a reason to come back.’

A soft breath of laughter escaped Shiro’s lips, ‘You don’t honestly think that was the reason he was coming in, do you?’

Keith glowed red and stood a little taller, chin jutting out, ‘yes.’

Shiro’s laughter poured freely now, ‘Oh, you two are perfect for each other!’

Keith burned, barely able to croak out a ‘what?’ as smoke filled his lungs.

‘Only you,’ Shiro squeezed out, ‘Only you would believe that lie and only he would think it was subtle.’

Keith glared at him, still dowsed in embarrassment, ‘I don’t understand.’

‘It’s okay,’ Shiro said, squeezing his shoulder, ‘he’ll be back, trust me.’

Keith wanted to believe him but the crickets in his stomach didn’t. Lance had gone. And he’d taken his apology with him. Keith didn’t want to misinterpret the situation – it was best to steamroll his hopes now and stay realistic. Unfortunately, they were like dandelions sprouting back no matter how many times he removed them. And their seeds spread adrenaline through his body, setting his nerves on edge and maintaining uneasy tension in his stomach. He couldn’t help but long for Lance’s return but doubt it’s arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof my exams are finished so updates can continue!!   
> Thanks for reading and for your patience!! ♥


	4. Chapter 4

Keith was unbelievably jittery, like, five shots of espresso level jittery. He’d already broken three glasses, served several people the wrong meals and attempted to pour sparkling water into the dog bowl. Not only that but he seemed to have fused with a raccoon in the two hours of sleep he got last night and his brain was no longer equipped to hold a proper conversation. And worst of all, he’d only clocked in an hour ago. As yet another glass slipped through his fingers, a hand caught his elbow and led him towards the kitchen.

‘We’ll be right with you!’ Allura called over her shoulder before the door swung shut and her grip grew tense. She towered over him with a furious glare. Keith gulped but otherwise remained silent with fear.

‘Keith. What is going on? Are you trying to destroy the pub?’

Keith shook his head profusely, sucking on his lip. Allura narrowed her eyes and drew closer.

‘I’m just…’ He looked beyond her shoulder, hoping Shiro would be around to save him. He wasn’t. Maybe he fled when the air pressure changed with the oncoming storm. Either way, Keith was alone and facing the god of thunder. He sighed, ‘just feeling a little nervous today.’

‘Why?’

Keith shrunk under her gaze but she only grew bigger.

‘I’m scared Lance won’t return.’

Allura blinked. Then the storm clouds faded and she leaned out from his personal bubble. ‘Did you two have a fight or something?’

‘No,’ Keith began, twisting his thumb around his fingers, ‘but I told him I’d forgiven him yesterday so he has no reason to come back.’

Allura was confused for a moment before realisation dawned on her and she gave a heavy sigh. ‘Keith, the only reason Lance wouldn’t come back is if you had the day off, trust me.’

She spoke with exasperated conviction and he couldn’t help but trust the words. Doubt still clung to his mind like seaweed on rocks but the tide was rising. That was now two whole people who thought Lance would return, the odds were against him. He lowered his hands to his sides and straightened his back, taking a deep breath. Allura smiled at the behaviour, squeezing his arm.

‘If you’re this nervous, maybe you should consider asking for his number and next time, you can just text him instead of scaring off all our patrons.’

Keith blushed before nodding quickly and Allura swung back out, taking over Keith’s customer who was probably extremely thankful. 

~~><><><><~~

When Lance finally waltzed through the door, Allura could not look more smug if she tried. She also attempted to flank him which was a disaster waiting to happen. Keith lunged between them, knowing exactly what she was planning to say. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Lance could live without the information and that he himself would die if he got it.

‘Hey Lance!’ He greeted, hearing Allura’s tut and ultimate retreat behind him. Lance’s teeth shined, and Keith felt his cheeks pinken. He could blame the exertion of trying to keep Allura away for that.

‘Due your break anytime soon?’ He asked, eye’s glittering with hope.

Keith nodded, gesturing towards a table and they settled down. Conversation flowed easily with Lance, as he talked about his stresses as a student and asked how the pub was doing. That was awkward to answer when Keith’s mind had been locked on something else all day and had been struggling to function as an employee. As his break neared its end Keith remembered those simple words Allura had spoken, ‘consider asking for his number.’ His heart hammered. Lance’s words became background noise as he repeated the sentence over and over in his head.

The conversation lulled.

It was time.

And then there was loud shout of pain.

Keith jolted, eyes ripping towards the kitchen. That was Shiro’s voice. Shoving his chair back he bounced to his feet in an instant. About to take a step forward, he froze when Allura slammed open the door, dragging Shiro behind her who clutched his arm with a pained expression. She marched towards them, wide-eyed but determined, handbag under her arm.

‘I’m taking Shiro to A&E.’

Keith blinked at her dumbfounded before he cast his eyes to Shiro who’s face was contorted.

‘He stuck his hand in the fryer.’ She explained with a huff.

Keith openly gawked at the man, who shrunk a little into his shoulders before supplying, ‘I forgot which one was the prosthetic.’

Allura rolled her eyes, shaking her head with disappointment. Then she looked at him with tilted eyebrows, ‘I’m sorry, Keith, you’ll have to make do on your own tonight.’

He nodded, still a little dazed by the events. Allura didn’t wait for a further response as she dragged the patient out the door.

‘Looks like your breaks over.’ Lance stated from behind him. In the commotion he’d forgotten that he had company and turned back to face him, still not sitting down. Lance gave him a reassuring smile, ‘don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be fine. Allura won’t let him be anything but.’

Keith let out a small chuckle, relaxing a little. He was glad Lance was here, he wasn’t completely alone. And he had work to do, triple the amount now.

First job: update the chalk board. Food was going off the menu, Keith knew his limits and being able to exist in only one place at a time was one of them. And he couldn’t exactly stop serving drinks in a pub. Any hungry customers would just have to deal with snacks from the bar.

He popped into the kitchen to check the outstanding orders and luckily, they were mostly finished. He switched off the oven, and scantily gathered each onto plates before taking them to their respective tables. Then he went behind the bar and cleared the specials board, before writing ‘Food No Longer Being Served’ in scrawling handwriting. It wasn’t pretty, but it did the job.

Now he took a moment to look around. The pub was quiet, there were a few groups sat around tables and a couple having their meal. At the end of the bar was an old man sipping on a beer and further along, right beside Keith was Lance’s familiar face, grinning up at him. He felt his cheeks tighten and headed over to join him.

‘You want a drink?’ He asked, leaning on the bar, finally relaxing.

‘Yeah, I’ll take a-‘

At that moment, the front door slammed open, nearly ripped from its hinges. An army of young men in muddy t-shirts and shorts tumbled in. They were loud, yelling at each other and wrestling with any stragglers. They poured in doubling the number of patrons in one fell swoop.

Keith’s stomach dropped through the floor and he wanted to go with it. He’d seen the group many times before, they were the local rugby team and they loved to have a drink or two after a game. And serving that many people was a struggle with all hands on deck let alone now when it was just Keith. He wanted to throw up.

They swarmed the bar, clutching cards and demanding pints. Pushing at each other, they all wanted to be served first but Keith had no idea where to begin.

There was movement next to him, and Keith was sure someone vaulted the bar. He whipped around as they spoke, ‘Alright who’s first, c’mon, let’s not give Keith here all the love.’

Lance was next to him, and half the group migrated at the sight. He glanced over and shot him a sly grin, ‘What? Looked like you needed help and I happened to have done a little bartending over summer.’

And with that he was pouring pints and sticking money in the till at record pace. Keith finally shook himself from his stupor and began serving too, cutting through the team with laser precision. Soon they were all nursing their drinks and bellowing laughter on the other side of the pub and Keith could breathe once again.

Lance wiped a hand across his forehead, before exclaiming ‘wow, that was intense!’

Keith couldn’t help but agree. But at least they’d got through the wave with startling efficiency. He dreaded to think what would’ve happened had Lance not stepped in.

‘Thanks,’ he offered. He was aware that he wasn’t good at expressing himself but hoped his tone would convey just how much Lance had saved his life back there. He had been uncomfortably close to suffering a lad-induced death.

‘It’s not a problem!’ Lance replied easily, drumming his hands on the bar. ‘Hey, can I ask you something.’

‘Shoot.’

He turned around, leaning against the bar and analysing Keith, ‘why do you work in a pub when you’re scared of people?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about the next chapter :)  
> Thanks for reading!! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

‘Why do you work in a pub when you’re scared of people?’

Keith blinked. Lance didn’t beat around the bush, had in fact swung straight for the root of the issue. He’d obliterated any wriggle room for Keith to squeeze his way around. But he hadn’t spoken in a judgemental way. Although blunt, Lance seemed genuinely curious. It made Keith feel like he could offer a little of himself in exchange.

‘Well,’ he began shyly, ‘Shiro started working here first. About three years ago.’

Keith paused, looking out across the pub. There was lots of laughter, commotion and drinks spilling but no-one seemed close to wanting a refill.

‘He’s my cousin,’ ehe continued, ‘but I hadn’t seen him since we were kids. Because he joined the army.’

The two had been close as children, Shiro’s family visiting practically every weekend. Keith would follow him everywhere, hanging off climbing frames and staring in pouted silence. But Shiro never cast him away. Sometimes he’d catch his eye and then sprint in a random direction to see if Keith would follow. He always did. And eventually he coaxed him out of his shell, asking him about the doll he always kept clutched in his sticky palm. Keith was more than happy to introduce him to Zarkon, fearless ruler of the Galra who zapped his enemies with laser guns. With just those few words it was like a dam opened and suddenly Keith couldn’t stop talking. He and Shiro became inseparable.

Years later, Shiro grew up much earlier and practically disappeared from Keith’s life, before joining the army and becoming completely cut off.

‘When he came back he had a hard time adjusting to regular life.’ Keith said quietly, rolling his finger around his thumb, ‘he met with a therapist who recommended he speak with a former commander who had similar issues. That was Coran, the guy who owns the pub.’

Lance nodded, and it dawned on him that the two had never met. He’d need to rectify that at some point, Coran was a treat for the eyes.

‘Anyway, they got talking and Coran offered him a job here. The hustle and bustle helped keep his mind distracted and I think having a friend who understood him really helped too.’

When Shiro had first come back, he hadn’t quite been himself. His skin was pallid, and conversation stilted. It broke Keith’s heart to see someone he looked up to become so vulnerable. But after starting his job and going to therapy, he relaxed a little, resembling the Shiro Keith knew and loved.

‘About a year ago there was a fire, someone had left the hob on at closing or something.’ He gestured over to the wall that blocked off the kitchen. It was an off-white colour, not adorning the same peeling wallpaper the others did. ‘Anyway, the kitchen was destroyed but the blaze hadn’t spread too far into the pub so the building itself was stable. Just in need of a lot of repairs and re-decorating.’

Lance laughed, toeing at the tatted carpet under his feet, ‘I’d argue it still needs some re-decorating.’

‘Yeah,’ Keith chuckled, leaning onto the bar in front of him and propping himself up on his elbows.

‘I’d just finished school when it happened and Shiro asked me to help out. This place had made him so happy I had to. Then I met all the staff, and the atmosphere they created was so friendly, like a family, and I  found myself laughing along with them.’

He paused, remembering the times spent plastering, dripping paint onto Shiro’s hair and getting yelled at by Allura when he knocked brand new plates off the counter. He winced at that one.

‘I didn’t have a career path ahead of me, and the idea of working in an office all my life made me want to die. That’s when Coran offered me a job. I could work evenings and have the days open to do whatever I want. Could keep my freedom.’

Lance hummed, ‘so the benefits outweigh the struggles.’

‘Yeah,’ Keith nodded firmly, ‘I mean there are a few bad eggs I could do without, but then I spend the day sat in the park under the sun and they just don’t seem to matter anymore.’

He glanced over to Lance and found a lazy smile spread across his lips aimed right at him. It did funny things to his stomach. He pushed himself back from the bar, brushing at his jeans, ‘so, yeah, that’s it. I do it despite the people.’

Lance nodded, ‘that’s nice. I was a little concerned you were suffering, but it’s actually the opposite.’

He chuckled to himself and Keith willed himself not to focus on the sound or the fact that Lance had been concerned about him. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, his cheeks still warmed as if rays of sunshine were falling on them.

~~><><><><~~

Getting through the rest of the evening was much easier with Lance at his side, and the pub eventually emptied. Keith shut the door behind the last customer and basked in the silence. All they had left was tidy up and that was much less taxing than serving members of the public. Lance had offered to sweep so Keith made a start on the dishes.

From the other room, there was a sudden squawk, ‘you didn’t tell me there was a jukebox here!?’

Keith jolted, plate slipping back into the sink and throwing suds into the air. He tutted before shouting back ‘it’s hard to miss!’

He doubted the thing even worked, having never heard a sound from it before.

A short time later though a soft rock tune was floating through the air. Keith poked his head around the door, looking towards the source.

Lance was near the rusty jukebox, broom in hand and hips swaying to the rhythm as lyrics whispered across his lips. Whisking the broom upwards he made a quick spin before continuing his steady movements.

‘Are you dancing!?’ Keith asked in disbelief.

‘Yeah,’ was the casual response and Lance swung his hips in an ‘s’ shape, ‘you jealous?’

Keith’s mouth went dry and he had to fight viciously to keep his tongue from wetting his lips.

‘Definitely not’ he replied, voice a little hoarse.

‘I think you are,’ Lance sang, and he abandoned the broom to drag Keith out into the open space which was now acting as their dance floor.

Taking his hands into his own, he pushed them back and force as he continued swaying his hips to the beat. Keith was now extremely hot and very red. He was sure Lance could feel the sweat pouring from his hands like waterfalls and he felt like a wooden puppet too stiff to move.

Lance wiggled his shoulders like an invitation, ‘c’mon Keith, just feel the music.’

Keith could barely hear the music let alone feel it when his thoughts were solely subscribed to those mesmerising hips and the grip of warm hands.

Focusing on his feet he began slowly shifting weight between them until he began swaying like a tree in a summer breeze.

‘There you go!’ Lance said excitedly, injecting Keith with a little courage.

He began properly stepping side to side and started turning them in a circle. Lance grinned, stepping a little closer and moving Keith’s hands to his waist. He stiffened at the movement.

Now his hands could feel the lift in Lance’s waist and his muscles ripple as hips moved up and down, and his grip suddenly tightened at the thought. He was so focused on this he didn’t notice Lance’s own slink over his shoulders, arms hanging loosely behind his neck.

Now he could see the faded freckles on Lance’s cheeks, feel the heat radiating from him and hear his short breaths as their movements continued.

It was a simple dance, consisting of Keith mostly just side stepping whilst Lance allowed his hips to join the groove too. They turned as one, although Keith barely noticed the changes in scenery as his eyes focused on the face inches from his own.

The music came to an end and the jukebox gave a massive heave with the effort. They stopped moving, arms still wrapped around each other. Keith felt his eyes drift down to pink lips. They looked soft. He wondered how they would feel. It would be so easy to find out, all he’d have to do is tilt his head and let his lips discover on their own. Lance cleared his throat and Keith immediately threw his thoughts out the window, along with the arms around his waist.

Lance took a step back, before speaking ‘I’ll just, uh...’

Grabbing the broom from where it rested against the jukebox he gestured to the floor.

Keith nodded, ‘Okay, Yeah. Sure. I’ll just... go... finish... cleaning out the glasses.’

Then he scurried from the room like a flustered rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind they were dancing to Follow Me by Uncle Kracker :)  
> Thanks for reading!! ♥


	6. Chapter 6

Keys jangled in cool air as Keith tried stabbing one into the keyhole. Sighing, he fished his phone from his pocket and flashed the torch on, spotlight finding what deserted him. He finally locked the door, checking the handle for good measure. Lance lingered nearby, leaning up against the bricks.

‘Done?’ He asked, and Keith nodded sharply before slipping the keys into his pocket.

‘Cool. Cool cool cool cool.’ Lance resembled a bobble head and seemed to have drifted from the world.

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah! Totally!’ His response way too quick and much too loud to be natural.

‘Right.’ Keith responded flatly, ‘anyway, you need a ride home?’

Lance’s eyes drifted to the bus shelter illuminated by yellowy light thrown up by a single street lamp and shivered, ‘yeah actually, if you’re offering.’

Keith led them to the side of the building where the familiar red bike was waiting. A cat stirred on the seat, stretching lazily, moving on in their own time. Keith tutted loudly, shooing it away until he could get to the seat. He clicked it open, revealing his helmet hiding below.

‘Oh wait.’

There was only one helmet. He sighed, remembering there was another inside that Shiro often used when he wanted a lift.

‘I’ll be right back.’

He turned to leave but stopped when he realised Lance had become a stunned statue with eyes glued to his bike. Then they slowly wondered over to Keith’s before he cried ‘you didn’t tell me you had a motorbike!?’

Keith shrugged before responding, ‘I have a motorbike.’

Lance rolled his eyes and gave him an exasperated look, ‘thanks, I realise that now.’

Letting out a short laugh, Keith stood a little taller and puffed his chest out, ‘you like it?’

‘Yeah!’

The exclamation was said with easy conviction in an openly impressed tone with something else tied in that Keith couldn’t quite place. All in all, it sent his face bursting into flames and he was thankful for the lowlight to hide in.

‘G-good,’ he mumbled before striding back to the door and fetching the helmet from inside in record speed.

Chucking it in Lance’s general direction, Keith placed his own over his head before kicking his leg over the bike and moulding into the seat.

‘Hop on when you’re ready.’ Keith called before sparking the ignition. The bike rumbled to life below him, the vibrations spreading through his muscles and filling him with tantalising excitement. The feeling never got old.

Lance walked over to his side, awkwardly lifting and lowering his legs in turn, seemingly unable to actually get on.

‘You alright there?’ Keith asked, unable to hide the chuckle Lance’s behaviour elicited.

‘Yep, good!’ Lance squeaked before all but throwing himself onto the seat behind him. Keith felt his heart quicken at the proximity. Lance’s hands hovered beside his waist before gently laying on him.

‘You might wanna hold on a little tighter,’ Keith offered, and immediately felt Lance shake his head in defiance.

‘This is fine.’

Keith snickered to himself. Yeah, it wasn’t going to be fine, but if that’s what Lance wanted to do then he’d let him.

‘Where to?’

‘King Alfor Road.’

Words having barely left Lance’s mouth, Keith kicked into gear, heading out the carpark. Lance’s hands tensed but he didn’t tighten his grip, credit to him.

Pulling out onto the main road, Keith accelerated, building up to a reasonable speed in an unreasonable amount of time. He swore he heard Lance squeak before arms snaked around his waist, clutching him for dear life. He knew the composure wouldn’t last.

Winding through the glowing roads, Lance’s grip loosened a little, relaxing from death grip into a safe hold which Keith found himself leaning into. Air whipped across his arms as he flew through the quiet roads like a bird. With the warmth of Lance against his back, he felt complete. Like all he needed in life was a boy, a bike and a beautiful night.

The ride was smooth and with next to no cars on the roads they made it to King Alfor Road in little time.

Pulling up to the pavement, Keith asked, ‘here, okay?’

‘Yeah, this is good’ Lance replied, and the hands disappeared from around his waist. Keith shivered at the loss.

Lance dismounted, legs shaking a little as he pulled the helmet off his head, hair mussed and cheeks glowing.

He let out a whooshing breath, before speaking again, ‘that was fun! I’ve never been on a motorbike before.’

‘Well, I’d be happy to take you out again.’ Keith replied, without thinking. Sitting on his bike seemed to make him forget to be anxious.

Lance blushed, ‘yeah, that would be nice.’

He handed the helmet back and Keith stood to replace it under the seat, lifting up the visor on his own. That’s when he remembered Allura’s advice.

‘Could I-‘

‘I can’t-‘

The two retreated.

‘You go,’ Keith said, happy to put off his embarrassment for longer.

‘O-okay!’ Lance took a deep breath, seeming to steel himself, ‘I can’t come back to the pub for a while.’

Keith blinked. The world seemed to collapse around them. Words evaded him, and all he seemed capable of doing was just stare. Lance panicked.

‘I mean I want to! But I’ve got these big exams coming up and this group project I’m supposed to be working on and I’m just not going to have the time and-‘

‘Lance.’ Keith interrupted, cutting off his spiralling, ‘it’s okay, it sounds like you’ve got a lot on your plate.’

The other visibly relaxed at this, even if Keith felt disappointment swell within him like a whirlpool.

‘But, I do need to take breaks.’

Keith’s ears twitched. The whirlpool slowed.

‘There’s this festival at the castle ruins on Saturday,’ Lance scratched at his neck, looking at his shoes, ‘I dunno what it’s going to be like, but, uh, would you like to go with me?’

Now he looked up, shy smile pulled up on his lips.

‘Yes.’ Keith replied without hesitation. This was working out way better than asking for a phone number. Actually, maybe he could get that too?

‘Shall we meet at the pub, at like 12 then?’ Lance asked, and Keith nodded.

Then he got brave.

‘Maybe I could get your number too? Y’know, in case plans change or something?’ It was a lame excuse and he didn’t know why he felt the need to add it, but there it was. At least he’d asked the question which was the important bit.

‘Oh yeah, of course!’

The two fished out their phones, typing in the respective contacts before Lance was waving goodbye.

‘Thanks for the lift!’ He called, backing along the street.

‘No problem,’ Keith yelled back, climbing onto his bike. It was so much less than a problem, more like a treat when he ended up with the boy’s number and a date. This night couldn’t have ended better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Also looks like next chapter will be the last but it's gonna have a cute little festival date ♥


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday. Keith was at the pub. In casual clothes.

Waiting.

He sat at the bar, leg bouncing up and down like he was violently pumping up a tire - more like waiting for it to explode at this rate. Shiro poured out a glass of water which he passed over and Keith drank to give himself distraction.

‘So dedicated to your job, you’re even waiting on your day off?’

Keith’s eyes widened at the voice and he found Lance leaning up on the bar next to him, flashing him a toothy grin. His leg dropped along with his mouth. It had only been a few days, but could Lance’s face have gotten brighter? It seemed to glow from within and Keith got lost in the cobalt eyes glistening in front of him. Luckily, Shiro still had his wits about him.

‘Good to see you again, Lance.’ He greeted, giving Keith a chance to get a grip.

‘How’s your arm?’ Lance asked immediately, the last time he’d seen him he was being dragged to accident and emergency.

Shiro’s face immediately changed and Keith smelt trouble. He wore a solemn smile before rubbing a hand on his arm and placing the prosthetic on the bar in front of them.

‘Actually, it had to be amputated.’

‘WHAT!?’

Shock flooded Lance’s face and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Keith groaned, burying his head in the hands. Lance didn’t notice though, all attention on Shiro now that he’d dropped that bombshell.

‘They do that for burns!?’ He exclaimed and there wasn’t nearly enough disbelief in his voice.

Keith buried himself further into his hands, imagining it was a hole in the ground that he could crawl into. And maybe drag Lance into as well, in a few seconds he’d understand why.

Shiro’s composure faltered, as a smirk tugged at his lip. His eyes were glittering, and it was clear Lance’s reaction was better than anything he could have hoped for.

‘No, Lance,’ Keith mumbled, shaking his head, hands dragging across his cheeks.

Lance glanced back and forth between them.

Shiro snorted, unable to control the beast now. Bellowing laughter poured from him, head thrown back in mirth. Poor Lance only watched, like a puppy left in the garden behind a glass door. Wiping water from his eyes, Shiro rolled up the sleeve of his other arm to reveal a bandage.

‘Sorry, no, they don’t amputate for burns. That was from a field injury years ago.’

Lance’s face erupted with red and Keith shook his head, glaring at Shiro who gleefully ignored it.

‘Couldn’t resist, Allura said you were…’ He stopped himself, considering his words before settling on ‘the trusting type.’

A.K.A gullible Keith thought, but he kept it to himself, not wanting to embarrass Lance any further. He was stood in disbelief, speechless for once and Shiro chuckled to himself, probably casting the memory into long-term storage.

‘Have fun on your date!’ He sang, adding a little wink saved just for Keith. It made him want to groan again but he didn’t want to give Lance the wrong impression. Speaking of, the man was taking a steadying breath beside him, braced on the bar. Then he sent him a lopsided grin.

‘You ready to go?’

The smile was captivating. Keith could look at it for hours. The corners started to fall and a flash of fear crossed the surface of his pupils and Keith realised he hadn’t actually given a response to the question it had delivered.

He cleared his throat and spoke roughly, ‘yeah, just a minute.’

He turned around to catch Allura’s eye, knowing full well she’d been watching. She disappeared from view and ten seconds later a ginger haired old man with a spring in his step was striding towards them, proudly clutching an envelope.

‘Keith!’ He announced, towering over him in the formal way he stood, ‘is this our saviour, the one they call Lance?’

Keith cringed at the wording but nodded. When he’d told his boss of the events of the evening of Shiro’s accident, the man had teared up and had been referring to Lance as variations of ‘knight in shining armour’ ever since.

‘Lance this is Coran, my boss.’

Lance stuck out a hand, which Coran shook profusely, ‘we are in great debt to you my lad, our little pickle would have been much more of a large marrow without your help. Please accept this.’

Coran actually bowed as he handed the envelope over. Lance stiffened, face of a pillar-box.

‘Uh, o-okay!’ he stuttered, quickly taking the envelope and ushering Coran into a standing position. The old man winked at him before speaking, ‘well enjoy your outing, I hope we’ll see you drop-by again soon!’

And then the magnificent man was gone, presumably to attend the bar or speak with Shiro in the back.

‘Do you know what this is?’ Lance asked hesitantly.

Keith just smiled.

Staring at the paper, Lance waited only a moment before his intrigue won over and his thumb ripped through the corner, slicing through the top. Reaching in, he slid out a small rectangular piece of paper.

‘A cheque!?’

Keith grinned, ‘Coran doesn’t like hard work to go un-thanked.’

He then gestured to the paper, adding ‘or unpaid.’

Lance looked at Keith then looked beyond him, but Coran was already gone.

‘That wicked man,’ he muttered shaking his head and smiling down at the cheque. Pocketing it, he looked to Keith, ‘so now are we ready to go?’

Keith nodded, and they made their way out.

~~><><><><~~

The festival was bustling, stalls spread across the grass creating temporary alleyways. The smell of barbecue filled the air until the sweet fragrance of melted sugar wafted over it. Kids ran around with faces painted with brightly coloured animals, exhausted parents trailing after. A woman in fluorescence offered them a brochure and Lance accepted, flicking through it.

‘Okay, so there’s food stands over there, craft here, music somewhere around the back and games nearby. What do you want to do first?’

Keith thought for a second before suggesting, ‘games could be fun.’

Lance grinned, ‘games it is!’

Then he strode forward, Keith following close behind.

As it turned out the festival committee had brought out the big guns. The classics. There was coconut shy, hook a duck, hoopla and Lance didn’t know where to start. Keith didn’t seem to either, mumbling about wanting to play them all.

At the suggestion a spark glimmered in Lance’s eyes.

‘Winner of the most buys dinner?’

Keith was a little taken aback before a fire lit within him too, the declaration of challenge irresistible.

‘Bring it.’ He replied, standing strong, ‘I’d like a free dinner.’

Lance shook his head, ‘that’s a shame because you’re going to be buying two tonight.’

They tore through the games, stall runners looking fearful of their approach by the end. Lance had aced the shooting game, cans falling with quick precision, but Keith had completely thrashed him playing crazy golf. Seriously, how could anyone get through the windmill on their first try? On Lance’s ninth, Keith had to drag him away before he snapped the club in frustration. And Lance knew that he took far too much joy in that, the tone was teasing, not kind and Lance vowed to remember it.

Hook-a-duck had devolved into underhand techniques. Lance purposefully knocked into his opponents arm so that Keith would hook the wrong one - even if it was a game of chance they’d agreed that choice was everything. Keith fought back, insulting every duck Lance chose, making comments like ‘you’re really going for squinty over there?’ and ‘are you sure you want the prize that comes with the duck covered in mud?’ finishing up with ‘wow, Lance. Didn’t know you had a type.’

The words got under his skin, and he ended up picking the complete wrong duck. The stallholder had to present him with the dud prize of a minion keyring, something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Last game was up, Keith 6, Lance 2. At this point there was no chance of a comeback but that didn’t mean he could afford to make the defeat even more devastating. As Keith lifted the hammer for a test of strength game, Lance slinked around his shoulders wrapping a hand around his bicep.

‘Oof I can tell you’re going to win this one,’ he said, with a wink.

The action sent Keith’s aim way off, and he nearly missed hitting the button entirely, gaining a measly 300 points.

‘Oh no!’ Lance gasped overdramatically, ‘did I put you off!?’

Keith shook his head, biting his lip and glaring at the other with a smirk ‘oh it’s on.’

Oh no. That expression had his knees weak and his brain barely functioned as he walked up to the machine. He’d unintentionally planned his own demise. The phrase ‘I should’ve gone first’ echoed through his mind.

He took a deep breath, lifting the hammer, view focussed on the corner of his vision where Keith’s smirk sat watching. Waiting. As he was about to lower the hammer, Keith swooped in, hand slipping around his waist as lips pecked his cheek.

It was a devastating blow.

Lance’s face erupted in red and he wobbled from his stance, letting the hammer fall on more than hit the button. A pathetic 200 registered and Keith laughed, loud and free.

‘You’re as weak as your tactics,’ he commented, sauntering ahead, ‘you really should have thought this through.’

Lance collapsed over his body before following after. Keeping his word, he bought them each a burger from a van ahead and Keith’s grin made the embarrassment worthwhile. Plus, the real winner was the one who’d gotten a kiss, and Lance felt like he was floating on air at the thought of it.

They wandered through the stalls, eyeing strange crafts and complicated jewellery until Keith spotted a woman spinning candyfloss. He strayed from Lance’s side, becoming awed by the pink fluff that seemed to appear from nowhere.

Lance watched as his features concentrated in fascination and his heart squeezed in his chest. When the woman handed him the cloud on a stick, Keith’s eyes glittered, before he turned back and grinned at Lance. Offering him some, he exclaimed excitedly ‘I’ve never seen it being made before!’

Lance chuckled and accepted happily. He’d never seen this side of Keith before and his heart swelled, having to strongly resist the urge to pull the other into his arms and hug the cute boy with all his might.

As they walked together through the fair, they bumped shoulders often. Lance purposefully talked quietly, savouring the moments Keith entered his space. Arriving at the band tent, they ended up standing far closer than necessary, Keith’s shoulder leaning on Lance’s chest.

A folk band played modern songs on old instruments that included an accordion and banjo. The song was catchy, and the rhythms tickled Lance’s bones. He swayed to the beat, noticing Keith gently moving with him. The action felt comfortable, like an old routine and Lance’s insides warmed like they were bathed in sunlight.

After the set finished they climbed up the hill to escape the thrum of people until the crowd became a buzz in the distance. They trudged up the granite steps of the castle ruins, walking out onto what was once a courtyard. Grass attempted to reclaim the stones and daisies poured from the dilapidated walls. The sky was still bright blue, but a cool wind indicated the approaching night.

Lance stepped up onto the closest lookout, minding rusted metal poles sticking up from where bricks once lay. He offered a hand to Keith who ignored it, jumping it with relative ease like an athletic cat. Walking over to the edge, Lance leaned on the curved outer wall that looked like a turret sliced in half. From here the people were dots milling about below, the striped tents were bottle tops and the cars colourful beetles.

Lance looked out towards the sprawling town beyond. This was the old side, with winding streets and dark splodges of trees. The pub was hidden underneath one of them, but he could see the general area it resided in. He felt an affinity with the place and his heart beat a little faster. His university was somewhere behind him, a large modern facility with blocks of white walls and windows. Looking this way, it felt so far away. Free. He shifted his gaze to look for Keith and found him leaning next to him, watching.

Lance blushed. Keith smiled.

And then a hand was tugging at his own and he took it gladly, eyes on the people below but not watching. Only feeling the warmth of fingers side by side with his own.

‘Thanks for coming with me,’ Lance said eventually, still looking out at the view.

Keith squeezed his hand and he glanced over. His eye’s widened as Keith leaned in close. He stopped centimetres away, eye’s meeting his in a question and Lance answered by meeting him half way. Their lips touched, soft and sweet, but the feeling zapped through Lance’s body like electricity. Keith’s lips were chapped against his own and he could detect the faint taste of candyfloss lacing the kiss as he pushed in closer.

When Keith pulled back it was slow and he leaned his forehead against the other’s.

‘I like you,’ he said, voice not a whisper but gentle like one, ‘I want to do things like this with you.’

Lance’s lips spread uncontrollably, ‘what things?’

The grip on his hand tightened, and Keith rolled his eyes without malice, ‘the festival, the hand-holding, the kissing.’

Lance blushed. Keith was so open with him now, so honest. Lance thought he had bravado, always throwing out worn out lines and nonsense jokes. Now he knew that he was a mouse, the smallest hints of affection and he was a puddle on the floor. But he knew what he wanted. And that was more. He squeezed the hand back and pecked Keith’s lips, despite the heat crawling across his cheeks.

‘Me too.’

And the wide smile that took over Keith’s face was more radiant than sunrise, so he kissed it again. And again. And vowed to keep going until the day was gone and the night hid it away from him.

 

 

 

 

 

_A few years down the line…_

They were back at the castle where they’d shared their first kiss. No festival below, just tourists snapping pictures on heavy cameras too big for their necks. Keith stepped onto the lookout, as he always did, wind whipping at his hair, obstructing his view. Lance wasn’t too far behind, gracelessly climbing up the stones. He heard the scrape of rock coming lose before Lance yelped and there was thud.

Keith quickly whipped around, running back to peer over the wall. He froze.

He’d expected to see Lance clutching his ankle or scrambling to his feet. At the very least, he’d be yelling about how nothing had happened, he just wanted to see the grass up close. But instead he found him on one knee, grinning up at him behind rosy cheeks, ring in hand.

‘Keith. I’ve fallen for you. Will you marry me?’

Keith poked his tongue into his cheek, grinning wildly and shaking his head in disbelief. Why did he love this ridiculous man?

‘Of course I will.’

He jumped down and tugged the other to his feet, wrapping him in his arms and kissing him like he’d disappear if he didn’t. He never thought that a pun would be the words that changed his life for the better, but he was so glad that it rolled off Lance’s silver tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, couldn't resist the ending! ( >◡•)~♥ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos and comments they give me life!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://smolstrawberrychara.tumblr.com)


End file.
